Broken Cycles
by MidnightShadowGoddess21
Summary: Completely screwed over in life, Naruto is given another chance. He meets new people and makes new friends and even finds love...Yet he fallen for the wrong person as he added to a love triangle that not worth the pain. Pain seems his constant cycle.
1. Chapter 1: How it all Began, Part I

**An:/: I don't own anything, except what I add.**

**¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤**

**Chapter 1: How it all Began, Part 1 **

The moon rose high in the sky as dark clouds covered the moon. Heavy rain clouds pour in fury at the village on the of Konoha. The rain drown any other noise but the sound of the wind whipping at the air. The village inhabitants were sleeping except a few at the local bar and the hospital. At the hospital within the basement a mednin stood in front of a door as he checked off on his chart. Within the room a prisoner stood bonded in charka absorbing chains and within a circle of heavy placed seals. The prisoner was a man who stood at six feet two, he had slightly spiked shoulder length blonde hair which shift as he tug tightly on his bonds. Contrary to being held in the windowless room his skin was a soft golden tan. His muscular body was laced with bandages along his lower torso, arms to his fingers, legs to his toes, and his neck. He tugged hard as the fabric of his white spandex hospital shorts squeak slightly as electricity shot out one of the seal as he struggle to stand through the ordeal. He huffed out air as he tried to shake off the efforts. His head rose slightly as the door creaked open showing that he was blindfolded with a white clothe that had a seal placed in the middle.

Footsteps sounded as the room begin to be filled as the prisoner stood his full height and held his head as he turn to his visitor.

"How's it hanging dobe?" the raven haired man asked as he entered the room as it closed softly behind him.

The blonde man known as Naruto smiled as he stated, "Not bad, teme. You know you my first visitor."

"What?" Sasuke asked shocked. He had at least thought the others had visited Naruto over the three weeks he had be there while he himself recovered.

"Yep. I know baa-chan been busy trying to get me out. And I guess the others had equally important things to do." he answered not once losing his smile.

Sasuke frowned at Naruto's words. The others weren't doing nothing since Tsunade had canceled the missions until the trial of Naruto and his was over with. But what upset Sasuke the most was how happy the dobe was. He had been bond and dragged here while he was nearly bleed to death after fulfilling his promise to bring the wayward Uchiha home.

"How could you not be upset about all this dobe?" Sasuke snarled as Naruto sighed.

"There's no point being upset. I kinda expect as much. Their hatred clouds them like children who don't know how to deal with their emotions. Why be upset when they can't understand? Why giving in?" he replied.

"You're a fool. You're not Kami! You're human and there only so far a person can be pushed." Sasuke snapped.

"I know." Naruto sighed out.

Silence met his reply as Sasuke whispered out, "Then did as I did. Live apart."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Live by the pain then push it away."

"That's stupid." Naruto grunted out.

"But it helps. More than the mask of happiness you wear." Sasuke stated.

Naruto sighed and shook his head of the thought.

"What up with Sakura-chan?" he asked as he changed to subject.

"Annoying." Sasuke mumbled as Naruto laughed.

But the moment was ruined as the door open, pointing a end to Sasuke's visit.

Sasuke sighed as he turned to leave, "Bye, dobe."

"Later, teme."

Sasuke smirked as he started to leaves as Naruto called out.

"And hmm teme, can you do me a favor and go to my apartment and get a blue bag out my floorboard in front of my bedroom door. I want you to give it to me at the trial."

Sasuke raised a eyebrow but stated, "Hai."

**¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤¤X¤¤¤**

Tsunade sighed bitterly as she looked at all the sealing scrolls of that of Yondaime and her pervy teammate left behind. There was nothing in there that could ease the agony that gripped her heart as she wished to prolong the unenviable it seem. The council was pressed on the execution of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. His reveal heritage seem to have no affect on the council and their plots. She hoped if he was executed, that Kyuubi would escape and rein havoc. But that was hopeful wishing.

It just wasn't fair. Naruto had given so much yet it was never enough. He give her a reason to live again yet his was being take away. But she smiled at the memory of their meeting and countless others where he always proved himself worthy. He would do anything for his precious people. Yet the smile vanished as quickly, it appear. For had seem his nindo was his downfall. Her angry surfaced at the thought of Sasuke's action going unpunished while Naruto suffered for bringing him back.

She sighed out, angry wouldn't help her. She had to find another way. There was banishment; yet the council could still came after him and if he joined another village, that could probably started another Great Shinobi War.

She could have the council secretly killed off. But that take too much time and plus that would give the civilian council their power until new clan heads were found.

She looked through the scrolls again until a title caught her eye. _**'Dimension Traveling'**_

_All world that were made by Kami, were discovered to be all connected to other worlds. So every world is laced in a never ending fabric that is all connect. If one world end they all might as well?_

_Not sure complete on what Kami has done…._

_Has been tested but no successes. _

_A man of Kumo long ago before the first Raikage tried to escape from being killed; For the death of several young children and women. Didn't have enough charka or skill and exploded after halfway completed seals required. _

_A woman tried after the Shodaime reign and succeed in teleport half herself._

_No other attempts have made that were put of record. _

_Danzo's Root and/ or Orochimaru may have tried or have more info. _

_A bjiuu may do with success…_

_It may explain their presence within the world…_

_Need more research…._

_Seals need to perform were tiger, ram, boar, cat, bird, tiger, and then boar. _

That could work. If Naruto used Kyuubi's charka to teleport himself to another world than he could forever escape the council and start over with a new life. A better one than fate had dealed him. The question was would Naruto accept willingly. Would he go and leave everything he knew behind? Would he give up his dream to live?

**¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤**

**An:/: This chapter been edited. **


	2. Chapter 2: How it all Began, Part II

**An:/: I know it been a long while since I wrote anything.**

**¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤**

**Chapter 2: How it all Began, Part 2**

_**Last Time**_

_That could work. If Naruto used Kyuubi's charka to teleport himself to another world than he could forever escape the council and start over with a new life. A better one than fate had dealt him. The question was would Naruto accept willingly. Would he go and leave everything he knew behind? Would he give up his dream to live?_

_**Now**_

A breath.

How it hurt.

He stretched as the seal shocked him back into his slouching position. Darkness that was all that he could see right now as it embraced him within his cell.

He hear no sound.

He smell no scent.

He tasted nothing.

And his touch was limited within his void of darkness.

And now he was wondering how the hell he got into this to begin with.

He groaned as he remember.

A promise.

A fool's hope.

A death wish.

A bond he shouldn't have forged.

Sakura.

He growled out as his memories of her assaulted him.

He loved her.

She never loved back.

She hit him.

She beat him.

She crushed him.

He promise her the world and she spat in his face.

She asked him the unforgivable.

And he went like her loyal dog.

He failed and she hurt him.

Not physically.

Anything physically he come have taken.

No she gave him the _**stare**_ and the _**treatment**_.

He faded away to escape before his mind caved in. He left and his traitorous heart never stopped. His mind never ended. But his soul did wept.

He returned.

She seem happy.

_Always look underneath the underneath._

She hang out with him.

She hugged him.

She kissed him.

She went out with him.

She asked him when he was going after Sasuke again.

She started the cracking of went out of love and spite.

He failed again.

She hurt him.

She cheat on him to teach him.

She torture him to make him understand.

Then _**she**_ came to his rescue.

_**She**_ claim love and heated promises.

_**She**_ started an scorching inferno.

_**She**_ made him.

_**She**_ teased.

_**She**_ tempted.

_**She**_ whispered.

_**She**_ possessed him.

He was losing his mind with _**her**_.

But _**she**_ was just like Sakura.

A snake hidden within the grass he dare lay upon.

_**She**_ broke him when _**she**_ betrayed him.

_**She**_ broke him when _**she**_ lied.

_**She**_ broke him when _**she**_ killed their child.

_**She**_ broke him when _**she**_ loved him through _**her**_ lies.

_**She**_ broke him with _**her**_ smile.

_**She**_ broke him with _**her**_ words.

_**She**_ broke him with _**her**_ broken bond.

He wanted to scream.

He shook ruthlessly.

He had to forget _**her**_.

_**Her**_ face.

_**Her**_ name.

_**Her**_ smell.

_**Her**_ taste.

_**Her**_ touch.

_**Her**_ voice.

_**Her**_ soul.

_**Her**_ love.

_**Her**_ very being.

He should hate _**her**_.

But he couldn't it would make him no better.

He had a dream he had to live.

He was one of the best within the village.

He would be free.

He would live on.

He would prove them all wrong.

He would...

Stop making useless promises.

Like bring the teme back.

Grudgeless on both parts but they were brothers no matter what the said or did.

He had nothing to worry about.

All was fine.

They would set him free soon.

He grunted as he twisted.

He needed to stop spurting and believing bullshit.**¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤¤X¤¤¤**

Tsunade signed another document as Shizune stacked more paperwork on her desk. She hadn't told Naruto yet. She couldn't not if her assumption were right. Her eyes drifted to the two Anbu guards before the door as she picked up another piece of paper. The one on the left wore a hawk mask as his right hand twitch ever now and then. And the guard on the right had a falcon mask and was fingering his katana with his left hand. Nope, these weren't her Anbu. First off the two never work together because they were brothers so work hardly got done with the two together. Second Hawk left hand always twitched not his right. While Falcon was more gear to use his katana with his right hand not left.

So the council was watching her.

She figured the bastards be nervous and antsy.

She wasn't foolish enough to go herself or send Shizune.

She wouldn't play into their hands nor would she act stupidly. They were guarding her to keep her for her sochi. And mostly had a plan to go behind her back. Well she had a plan to. They did know how far her resources were now or what she was willing to do for Naruto.

She would let them think they had the upper hand and bid her time. Because the council didn't know what she planned and how much they screwed themselves over.

She sighed as she signed another document as Shizune's eyes flickered and Tsunade nodded.

**¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤¤X¤¤¤**

Admiration.

Loyalty.

Praise.

Love.

Worship.

Faith.

Kami, it made him sick.

He destroyed they're love ones and they beg for his seed.

He destroyed they're homes and the offered him anything within a whimper.

He could have rape, ravish, annihilated and betray them and they would welcome him with open arms.

It made him want to puke.

Konoha was still seriously fucked up.

Another woman batted her eyelashes at him as he ignored as a squeal followed.

Rabid soul sucking bitches that didn't give a damn about him just his name, status, money and appearance. They could all burn in hell. He was tempted flick them all off but they just might take it as an invitation.

Damnit, where was the dope apartment complex.

He stopped as he saw a monstrous of pink approach him. Her eyes lit up when she saw him as she latched onto his arm.

"Sasuke-kun!" she yelled out.

"Sakura, I have a question?"

Her eyes lit up more as she waited.

"Where Naruto's home?"

Her face fell as it was quickly replaced by scowled as she answered, "Why do you want to know where the demon's home is?"

Unfortunately the next thing second Sakura was pinned by her neck as Sasuke growled out, "What the fuck you say?"

Sakura not being the brightest star repeated, "Why do you want to know where the demon's home is?"

Sasuke grip tighten as Mangekyo Sharingan blazed in his eyes as Sakura slumped against the wall.

"Was that necessary?" a voice tartly asked.

Sasuke whipped around to see Ino.

Kami, must hate him.

"Hn."

Ino rolled her eyes at that and mumbled, "Answer me Uchiha."

Sasuke raised and eyebrow at that. Didn't she use to be as bad as Sakura?

"She was annoying." he stated.

"What else is new?" Ino stated as she looked away from him.

"Do you know where Naruto lives?" he asked randomly. Hell, somebody had to know.

"Yea. Two block from here. After that make a right down the alley and it led straight to his apartment. He lives on the three floor and the room is 210." she replied.

"Hn. Thanks." he said as he start to fidget. She was going to use this against him. How he didn't know nor when. But he would regret asking for her help.

"Whatev." she retorted as she took one look at Sakura before walking away.

_'Hm, Ino changed greatly.'_ he mused as his eyes followed her heart shaped ass.

_'Look in to it and find out how much.'_ he mentally took note as his eyes skimmed the rest of her curves.

He shook his head as he followed her instruction and walked up the street to the three floor to 210.

He growled at what his eyes met.

The door had been knocked off the hinges. The room was badly burned and the furniture broken. The walls were covered in graffiti. And the smell of urine choked him.

He didn't want to go in but he had to for the dope.

He searched the floorboard as he said and found the bag.

It was heavy, Sasuke noted as he took a quick peak inside.

He nearly gasped at all the weapons, explosive tags, and jutsu scrolls.

The dope was prepared for war.

He shuffled through it some more and smiled at the team and client photos.

Maybe not war just what he valued.

Sasuke wondered if the dope planned to take off.

After all the hell his brother had been put through he couldn't blame him if he did.

And if Naruto left then so would he.

Maybe after a little quality time with Ino.

He quickly wipe the blood from his nose.

He guess he could get the dope some more scroll and a few Uchiha ones. A thought hit him as he smirked the Uchiha clan wasn't the only one willing to give up a few scrolls.

**¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤¤X¤¤¤**

He was in position as were they others.

They were to follow the council arrangement before the bang.

They were to have their justice for most likely the death of Falcon, Hawk and the others lost and replaced by Root.

They were they will of the true Konoha.

They were the will of the Hokage.

They were loyal to their comrades.

And Naruto would not die today.

From he was a leaf with their branch.

Betrayer wouldn't be tolerance.

The council had overstep its finally rule.

All would be anew in the flame.

All would be corrected.

All would be changed.

All would be for the best.

All would stand for the occasion.

All would serve.

"To Naruto and the will of fire." was erred through their mouths from there locations.

**¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤¤X¤¤¤**

Naruto stretched as he rose from his cell and got dress and remember the events of his previous week and his sentence.

For as long as he remember he was hollow. Every actions, every smile, every yell and sound was fake. As long as he faked it, everyone was happy. They were only happy when he played the fool but he was tired. So tired. They glared and tortured him with the walls of the hell he called home for as long as he can remembered. No matter how much he gave they still hated him. No one really knew him. His life was of misery and pain.

He smirked he was starting to sound like the teme.

Yet he was use to it. People coming and going while stringing him along just to cut him off. But he walked the road with his head held high as they tried to cut him down. His will was undeniable. He smirked still even when one of the Anbu guard removed his sealed blindfold. He was still bound however. He smiled as they spat at him, as they throw things at him, as they shouted at him, as the glare and his heart bleed as some cried for him.

He sighed as he stood in the empty room staring at the empty semi-circle of chairs on a platform. He was to wait for his trial which was two hours early. Wait for their judgment now, yet he knew the council would condemn him like they had since his birth. He was too strong now, no amount of loyalty could stop their plot against him. He was a walking threat that they would eradicate and never look back on. He waited as they filed in the respected places. He waited as they doomed him to execution.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you stand before the council on the charge of the attempted murder of Uchiha Sasuke. How do you plead?"

"First, it Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto and not guilt."

"You have no right to that name!"

"Death!"

He only smirked as he felt a familiar charka source speed as a flask of flames appeared beside him as Sasuke cut through his binding. As a jyuuken strike knocked out the guard to his right. Sasuke throw Naruto his bag as he sent a fire ball towards a shocked council as Neji grabbed hold on his shoulder as the shunshin away.

He stood before the gates as Tsunade stood beside Shizune as they waited along with team ten, some civiilans, team Gai, Suna, team eight minus Hinata, team seven, minus Sakura, Konohamaru's squad, and a few more for the academy and Anbu.

"So what going on?" he asked as Tsunade gave him a sad smile.

She explain with the others as he stood in the mist, his opinion didn't matter. He knew they want only the best. He accepted his fate like he always had. Tsunade wept as she handed him flesh clothing and everyone got in their goodbyes.

He wore a long crimson coat with a black hood and on the back of his coat was black flames of a nine tailed fox. He wore under the coat, a white form fitting shirt with a emerald jewel around his neck. With red cargo pants and black combat boots. He had the hood of his coat up and a white and red fox mask upon his face. Over his shoulder he had his bag full of scrolls and weapons.

He was walking in the midst of a forest as he waved goodbye and began the instructed handseals before lightning cracked around him. He looked back one last time at all his friends and surrogate family. He felt his heart slowly break at the thought of never seeing them again as complete loneliness choked all of his heart into the darkness of despair. They didn't know. They never know. He would leave behind not just Konoha. He couldn't live without them. He hope they forgive him. As he finished the handseals as he was engulfed in light. He began another set of handseals. One he promised to forget. One he promised never to try again. One that ever Kyuubi's charka couldn't heal. He smiled blissfully as charka flooded his system and pain followed ruthless as he screamed and he enter the new world as Konoha begin to fade. Red charka erupted from his body and hurled at him as blue hurled around. Silence was heard from either side and then a mighty explosion.

_Forgive me._

**¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤**

**An:/: Has been edited.**


	3. Chapter 3: Arrival

**Chapter 3: Arrival**

_**Last Time**_

_He was walking in the midst of a forest as he waved goodbye and began the instructed handseals before lightning cracked around him. He looked back one last time at all his friends and surrogate family. He felt his heart slowly break at the thought of never seeing them again as complete loneliness choked all of his heart into the darkness of despair. They didn't know. They never know. He would leave behind not just Konoha. He couldn't live without them. He hope they forgive him. As he finished the handseals as he was engulfed in light. He began another set of handseals. One he promised to forget. One he promised never to try again. One that ever Kyuubi's charka couldn't heal. He smiled blissfully as charka flooded his system and pain followed ruthless as he screamed and he enter the new world as Konoha begin to fade. Red charka erupted from his body and hurled at him as blue hurled around. Silence was heard from either side and then a mighty explosion._

_Forgive me._

_**Now**_

_**A plea...**_

_"Please, what did I do..."_

_**A beg...**_

_"I didn't mean it...sttop..please...why?"_

_**A scream...**_

_Pain was all the was felt...all that there was to be felt._

_**A tear...**_

_Only brought more pain._

_**A prayer...**_

_Heard but never answered_

_**A whisper...**_

_"Demon-brat, filth, trash, monster, plague, fiend, idiot, loser, dope..."_

_**A reality...**_

_Never-ending nightmare that only got worse._

_**A friend...**_

_Betrayal...enemies..._

_**A life...**_

_Alone...empty... a forever going mask..._

_**A love...**_

_...a void of more pain...unreal..._

_**A dream...**_

_Only false hope..._

_**A reason...**_

_A lie, a sacrifice, a infinite innocence to be destroyed._

_**And now...**_

_Pain._

_Nothing new. Just Pain. Always pain._

_**Darkness...**_

His eyes were closed. He opened only to see red. He tried to move only for the pain to grow.

**A hiss...**

The only recognition.

**A growl...**

One to finish.

_**A cold...**_

_Numb...fading..._

**¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤¤X¤¤¤**

The moon washed over the forest, illuminating everything to a soft glow. The forest content thick tall tress that were mostly bunched together. The beauty of the forest was unknown since all inhabitants nearby were doing things elsewhere. Today, the human inhabitants were going about they're daily tasks. Unfortunately one reside among the forest where none dare dwell tonight. The wind blew slowly as the leaves rustled in forebode warning of a danger among the trees. A shadow that sling about as the smaller animals hidden or scatter to escape it's attention. Trees groaned as it body press through as the ground gave way beneath the creature. Hiss sounded as acid met the ground in places. Claws scratch and move as they flexed. Soon the moon fade behind dark clouds as if in fear itself. Then heavy rain begin to pour in fury upon the forest below. The rain drown any noise including the sounds of the predator as the wind whipped out as if to stop it. But it wasn't enough. All that was felt was that for which the creature lived for and fed from.

Power.

Fear.

A lurking demon and an unsuspecting village.

A hunger for young flesh and warm blood with a need to grind bones.

A growl of hunger and delight. Awaiting victims and a meal.

Teeth clutched as drool escape the mouth of a scorpion demon as it approached only for a bright blue light to flood a clear among the trees.

Miko...no...monk...

Pain...unbinding and horrid pain...

A thump not far.

Blinded but power.

So much power. Human...male...wounded...prefect appetizer.

It opened it slit eyelids and looked upon its meal. It approach only to see a pink light as it was no more.

The clearing was silent as the wind whispers and the forest answered. As the rain seem to die down a little.

Now a new presence stood. Just as danger or more so depending upon the point of view.

A woman with long black hair that was bind within a ponytail that came to her midback. Pale ivory skin that was unearthly as brown eyes appeared cold and absence. A white haori and red hakama. Her fingers bandage as she stood holding her bow as if prepared to strike again. As white bluish dragon creatures circle around her.

A groan of ungodly pain.

A whimper of death.

A sounding heart that started to slow.

The creature went upon the male as to kill him only to fade as a strong power flashed from him.

This caught the attention of the miko as she approach the young male as the demon did.

She stood over as she took it his features.

A tall muscular frame covered in scars as though he lived in battle. Long slightly spiked blonde hair that came to the top of his back, a squared angle jaw with soft strong lips, a small nose, slitted eyes and it appear whisker like scars across his cheeks. His arms were burned from the elbow down as was it the same with his leg only from the top of his knees down. The skin was a dark brown and his nails were slightly oddly white and long. Within his collarbone on his left shoulder was craved a eleven and around his neck a emerald jewel. The young boy…no man laid within his own pool of blood every growing.

His eyes were closed as his eyes moved under as though in a dream.

"Please, what did I do..." his hoarse throat whispered as he seem to clutch as though stuck repeatedly.

Curious fared briefly with the miko's eyes as she slowly begin to crouch down.

"I didn't mean it...sttop..please...why?" he continued as started to whimper slightly.

The miko stared in confused his aura was calming, comforting, strong and powerful yet he seem to be so weak.

"I'm not a monster...I did hurt anybody...why..." he whispered.

Her hand reached within her hakama left leg as she pull out a curved dagger and held it over him.

"Why...why...what did I do...why does it always hurt...why me!" he asked as his voice grew louder.

She started to low the dagger as all seem to slow down as he screamed out, "Liars, betrayers, murderers, demons, fiends...YOU'RE THE MONSTERS!"

Power erupted from him as he reach out and seize the miko as she let out a soundless scream as the clearing was filled with a blinding white cold bright light.

**¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤¤X¤¤¤**

_**Agony.**_

_**Misery.**_

_**Destruction.**_

_**Infinite power.**_

_**Endless fear.**_

_**Fallen.**_

_**Demons.**_

_**Bijuu.**_

_**Kyuubi no Kitsune.**_

_**Kyuubi no Youko.**_

_"Where?" a young voice whisper out._

_**Tricked.**_

_**Ridiculed.**_

_**Scorned.**_

_**Sealed.**_

_"How?" it pondered._

_**It regretted.**_

_**Only one thing.**_

_**Only one deed.**_

_**Only one price.**_

_**Only one life.**_

_"Hey kit you there?" _

_**Sorrow.**_

_**Lonely.**_

_**Tiredness.**_

_**Pity.**_

_**Sympathy.**_

_**Joy.**_

_**Pride.**_

_"Kit?"__**It felt it's death.**_

_**It felt it's life.**_

_**It felt odd.**_

_**It felt lost.**_

_**It felt scared.**_

_**It felt pain.**_

_**It felt alone.**_

_**It felt so cold.**_

**¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤¤X¤¤¤**

With a clearing within Inuyasha's forest a young woman sat. Her hands clutched into fists as she cried softly. The cold night offered not comfort as the agony in her heart bleed a new scar.

He promised.

He said.

He lied.

He betrayed.

He...

"Kagome!" a female voice called as she remained hidden with her barrier.

Why did it hurt?

Why did she cared so much?

Why did she always return?

Why did she hope?

Why did she pray?

Why did she love?

Why did she...

Her thoughts traveled off as she gripped the blade in her hand tighter until it cut into her wrist.

"Kagome!" a young male voice cried out.

If only it could end.

If only the pain stopped.

If only the tears faded.

If only he never spoke her name.

If only he never whispered love.

If only Kikyo still breathe.

"Kagome." a child voice whispered.

He wouldn't come.

He wouldn't search.

He wouldn't care.

He wouldn't cry.

He wouldn't...

She shook her head as she brought the blade to her left arm she drew the blade straight down only to gasp as she was knocked over. As a bright light filled the clearing as the humanoid shape laid on top of her.

Her barrier fell as the creature clutch to her chest as her shirt became wet.

"Where..." a young child voice echoed emptily as it grip tighten.

"How..." it asked as the light begin to fade.

Kagome only saw dotted as her vision focused as a sobbed echoed out, "I'm sorry."

She looked down into wildly spiked blond color hair with dark blue tips. She realized her shirt start to become warm and she felt sticky.

"Please don't go!" the child screamed out.

She reached out as she raised the child's head as her slightly dull brown met a startling indigo that were swimming with pain, regret, fear, love, and an unknown emotion as well as two whiskers on each off his cheeks.

"I'm sorry." The young child whispers as it unlatched itself from her.

She gasped as scars adored it's body as she realized in was it's blood that warmed her clothing. The child have to be no older than four or five.

"Come back...I promise to make it better...I need you..." it whispered as it stared unfocused.

"Who?" Kagome asked softly.

"I know it my fault. I didn't mean to. I just...can you hear me...please..I'm sorry ...I do anything just come back." it cried out loud as it fell to it's knees and cried harder.

Kagome crawled toward the child as she pulled it close.

"Please..." it whimpered.

Kagome's grip tighten as footstep sounded around her.

"Kagome-neechan!" a female voice cried in anger.

"Kagome-san!" a young male voice cried put in horror.

"Kagome-kaa-san!" a child voice called in fright and sorrow.

"KAGOME!" a new voice hollered as she felt her body was cooler than normal as she start to fall sideways with the child still it her arms.

"I'll fix it!" the child whisper harshly and determined. Then all was silent as a familiar white light filled the clearing.

**¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤¤X¤¤¤**

It hurt.

It felt unnatural.

It felt good.

It felt warm.

Wait...

A thump sounded in her ears.

She was alive...ALIVE!

It couldn't be!

He had to take it back!

He would pay!

She would thank him...after she killed him...

She blinked rapidly as the light faded and his grip remain on her wrist as a fire shot through her veins. She tried to tug away but his grasp remained as the fire built until she felt it would consume her.

He release as she felling back as she stared at the blonde man beside her.

"Kyuubi..." he whispered before he grew silent.

A silence that had her heart racing and stopping all at once.

She ran her hands over his chest to his heart as the heat return full force stealing her breath.

"Stay." she whispered.

His heart still slowed down as his breath start to become shallow.

"No." she whispered as her fingers dug into his chest.

He hissed in pain but remained the same.

"Don't go." she cried out as the voice that met her ears didn't sound like her own. It was full of despair, sadden, and something else.

His breath whizzed out his lips as his heart barely sounded.

Her hands drew higher until her fingers knotted in his hair. She drew her body forward as a pink aura surrounded her as she lean forward more.

**¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X**

"Where..." a child voice screamed out in his ears.

"Demon-brat!"

"Stay." a female voice whispered.

"Murderer!"

"How..." the child called.

"Demon spawn!"

"Hey kit you there?"

"I'm sorry."

"Monster!"

"No."

"Loser!"

"Please don't go!"

"Dope!"

"Come back...I promise to make it better...I need you..."

"I hate you!"

"I know it my fault. I didn't mean to. I just...can you hear me...please..I'm sorry ...I do anything just come back."

"Who could love a thing like you!"

"Don't go."

"You're weak!"

"I'll fix it!"

"You're the nine-tailed fox!"

"You passed!"

"Kit?"

"Stop calling me that gaki!"

"Please, what did I do..."

"Boss!"

"Sorry, I don't know who you're parent are!"

"I didn't mean it...sttop..please...why?"

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"I love you.."

"Bonds are made to be broken."

"Don't give up. Never give up!"

"TOU-SAN!" the child voice screamed.

_I need._

_I got to._

_My child needs me._

_I promised._

_I drew in blood._

_I suffered._

_I cried._

_I bleed._

_I screamed._

_I was nearly broken._

_I was..._

"Don't go...don't leave me alone." the child sobbed.

_Only I am meant for pain._

_Never my children._

_Never another._

"Live." the female voice plead as something warm pressed against his mouth.

**¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X**

The miko smiled as his heart beat quicken as he gasped for air from her lungs. She pulled back as his breath grew stronger and her aura faded. His eyes flickered as a sharp oceanic sapphire met her eyes only to close as his breath evened out.

"Sochi...I wouldn't go I promisss..." he whispered out.

"Lady Kikyo!" voices shouted in concern as the miko rose and whispered, "I'm fine."

"And him?"

"Whom be that?"

"Is it a demon?"

"He is quite handsome."

"What happen?"

"Gimi." Kikyo called.

"Yes milady?" a balding man answered as he stepped forward.

"Have you men bring him to my hut. And have Saya prepare my herbs."

"Hai, milady." he called as Kikyo walked away for the blonde man as her hand drifted to her lips as she flushed slightly.

It had felt odd.

Foreign.

She didn't know what to made off it or him.

**¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X**

"Tou-san, now hmmm...I guess I could get use to it." a child called as he laid on a straw mat within a hut as a young fox demon laid not far from him as he smiled. A warm hand stroked his spiked hair.

"What happen to you?" Kagome whispered.

**¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤**

**An:/: Has been edited.**


	4. Chapter 4: Recuperating

**An:/: I had some confusion statement and questions. So I start with the begin. First off Naruto tried to kill himself. Only he and Kyuubi got separated in the process. The whole Naruto's will hold Kyuubi scheme. It Naruto who is attacked in the clearing and save by Kikyo. Who wants to kill him, too. You know the whole soul collecting thing. Anyway he unconscious and having nightmares of his past and use some of Kyuubi's chakra to kill what is attacking him. And since Kikyo dead, so fox's charka kills the living and bring back the dead to a extent. Late on Kikyo save him from dying because of using Kyuubi's charka and his injuries.**

**Then you have Kyuubi who is child to atone for his sins. That right, he try to save Naruto while he try to kill himself. Not out of preservation but out of caring for the idiot. So he with Kagome, who trying to kill her after another run in with Kikyo and Inuyasha. No it not extreme because he is her first love and the pressure of living up to be great as Kikyo. The hunt for the shards and everyone always doubting her abilities. It a lot to put on her head. So Kyuubi save her.**

**Anything else you are not getting because it going to be explained later. And usually most question posted to me are going to me revealed later. Any other questions you have post as well but most likely they will be explained in future chapter.**

**¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤**

**Chapter 4: Recuperating**

_**Last Time**_

_"Tou-san, now hmmm...I guess I could get use to it." a child called as he laid on a straw mat within a hut as a young fox demon laid not far from him as he smiled. A warm hand stroked his spiked hair._

_"What happen to you?" Kagome whispered._

_**Now**_

Pain.

That was familiar.

That meant he was alive…..

But why?

"Tou-san…"

Darkness….

Where was his sochi?

What had happened

Was his sochi safe?

His eyes shot open as he bolted up to drop down hard like a stone as the pain increased.

"That wasn't wise." a female voice whispered from his left.

He turned his head to look to see a beautiful older raven haired woman whom hair was pulled back in a ponytail (Kikyo) who was stirred the contains of a bowl with her back turned slightly to him.

Naruto tried to rise again but homed in on his surroundings.

"If it wasn't wise the first time why repeat?" she asked as she turned slightly as a shocking dark red wine color eyes met his oceanic blues.

"I don't want to burden….." he began as he was fully sitting up.

"Don't be foolish." she stated as she turned back around and continuing what she had been doing.

"I appreciate bu…." he began again only to hiss as her fingers dug into his bandaged arm.

'_When the hell she moved!_' he thought as she started to loosen his bandages.

He tugged away as a surprising a soft growl sounded from her lips as she pulled him back hard.

He sighed, he might as well she wasn't likely to let him go soon.

Silence and tension stood between them as she changed his bandages.

Until she spoke out, "Who is Hinata?"

He hurt.

That was new.

Not the feeling.

Just it being him in pain.

Did his new Tou-san beat him?

Or did he fall and hurt himself?

Or was it training?

He tried to rise up to sit only to hiss.

It really hurt.

"You shouldn't have tried to move." a female voice reasoned.

He turned his head slightly to see a pretty young woman with long black hair and golden eyes.(Kagome)

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

"You say that a lot." she whispered as she walked to a big yellow bag and pulled out more bandages. And a funny looking jar.

"What you name?" she asked as she walked back and kneel next to him.

"Arashi." he whispered as he flinched every now and then.

"Why do you smell like foxes?" a young voice chipped from his left.

He turned his head to see a red haired kit.

He thought hard about what to say.

He was a former fox lord.

He was human now.

His nose twitched as he could smell ramen from outside about 4 feet away from were they were.

Miso.

Maybe not completely human.

"Shippo you shouldn't…" Kagome began.

"I'm half kitsune." Arashi stated.

Shippo's face lit up at his words and asked, "Does that mean you're mother a full-blooded kitsune or your dad? Can you use foxfire? How old are you? Are you an orphan? Do you have siblings? Are you…"

"Shippo! I don't think he can answers all you're questions at once and he still has to recover before anything." Kagome stated patiently as Arashi only blink trying to process all that the kit was asking.

"Now what happen to you?" Kagome asked once she had Arashi's attention.

"Yeah, gaki. What the hell you do?" a gruff male asked.

As Arashi looked to see a white hair half-breed and growled.

Naruto stared off as his heart clutch desperately to maintain life at the name.

Who is Hinata?

The girl who loved me before she could comprehend what it was.

The one who stalked me.

The one who I fought for.

The one who first said they loved me.

The one who accepted me, demon and all.

The one I dared loved back.

The one I married.

The one who taught me no one could truly love me.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to…." Kikyo started as she saw the express on Naruto's face.

"How do you know that name?" he whispered.

"You spoke it a lot in your sleep." she answered.

He remain silent as she finish dressing his wounds. When she was done she stood.

"She was the only woman I love and loved." he mumbled as she place the use bandages by a pit by the door.

"You don't have to….." she stated again as she tried to shake the unknown feeling she had in her chest.

"She always loved me. She was shy so she never told me but still did things to help me. I always thought her strange girl. One day after I return to my village after a long trip she greet me with my friends. She still didn't tell me until I face the leader of a group who want to destroy me and those like me. She told me then. When she thought she lose me forever. I didn't know how to take it. She was the first to every say she loved me.…" he paused and shook his head and continued, "….but I returned that love and we were married and we started our family." Naruto finished as his hair hung down over his face.

"And? Where is she now?" Kikyo asked.

"Home." he whispered.

"You must want to return to her?" Kikyo asked as the familiar emotion of anger burned in her chest and as her mind swam with confusion over the sudden emotions.

"Why?" he asked in a empty voice.

"But you sa…" Kikyo started confused.

"Why would I return to the one who showed me no one could truly completely love me?" he asked.

Kikyo only stood in shock as he laid down and look to return to sleep.

"My name's Naruto by the way." he stated with his eyes closed and then his breath evened out.

'_What happened to you? And what do you mean those like you?' _Kikyo wondered as she watched him.

Arashi remained silent as he glared at the white haired man.

"Arashi?" the woman questioned.

He returned his eyes to her.

"Yes?" he replied.

"About my question? I …" she began to be interrupted.

"What the hell you glaring at?"

"Nothing of importance." Arashi stated arrogantly.

"Why you!" the white haired man yelled as he approached the injured boy.

"Inuyasha, sit boy!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha made a crated into the floor.

Arashi smirked as he turned his attention to Kagome before saying, " My Tou-san was banished for his world. He thought he lost everything so he didn't want to live any more. So he tried to end it all. Only he didn't know I was attached to him at the time. So he nearly killed us both, I guess."

'_It wasn't the whole truth but it was a start,_' Arashi thought.

"Why was he banished?" she asked.

Arashi bowed his head as guilt, shame and regret hit hard. "Because of what I did."

"What?" Kagome asked confused.

Arashi said no more as he slowly started to fell back on the futon into exhaustion.

Leaving Kagome wondering more at the boy.

_**¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤**_

**An:/: Now Review, if you can. And yes the eye color changed for something to come. At all folks!**


	5. This isNOT another chapter! Sorry!

Yo,

Midnight here. Do to unfortunate circumstance of my laptop being repaired along with several flash drivers considering my laptop broke them. I can't post for a while. Even though I had the up coming chapters I have done was on one of said flash drivers. So I'm on hiatus Until farther notice. Basically until all the repairs are held.

Ps. This note will not be here when I start posting again.


End file.
